Deseo de cumpleaños
by Rosse-Amu
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Ikuto y Yaya tiene una idea, la idea es de que Ikuto elija que quiere como regalo de cumpleaños, pero que sera lo que Ikuto le va a pedir a Amu como regalo de cumpleaños.


**En la casa de Ikuto.**  
Amu: Feliz cumple Ikuto  
Ikuto: Gracias Amu-koi  
Utau: Happy Birthday Ikuto.  
Ikuto: Uhh Gracias Utau.  
Kukai: Feliz cumpleaños cuñado.  
Tadase: Feliz cumpleaños Ikuto-niisan.  
Yaya: Feliz cumpleaños.  
Ikuto: Gracias chicos. _gota al estilo anime_  
Kukai: Ah Ikuto, y ¿que quieres para tu cumpleaños?  
Tadase: pero solo un regalo, no podemos darte más.  
Yaya: ¿ Como somos muy buenos amigos, puedes pedirnos el regalo que quieras, y nosotros te lo daremos?  
Utau: Supongo que eso suena bien.  
Yaya: Genial!. Ahora Ikuto nos dices lo que quieres y nosotros vamos a tratar de conseguirlo de cualquier forma.  
Amu: Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, por lo tanto salgo del trato.  
Ikuto: No. Todos excepto tu, por que tu eres la mejor parte de todo esto Amu-Koi.  
Amu: Deja de decirme Koi. Aparte conociéndote, querrás algo pervertido de mí.  
Ikuto: ¿Como lo sabes?  
Amu: ¿Que? _con la boca abierta._  
Ikuto: Bueno empecemos. Yaya me vas a dar golosinas.  
Yaya: Esta bien, eso no es nada para mí.  
Ikuto: Utau quiero que me cantes una canción.  
Utau: Pan comido.  
Ikuto: Kukai, quiero un balón de fútbol.  
Kukai: No hay problema.  
Ikuto: Tadase quiero helado, pero de mi sabor preferido.  
Tadase: Esto esta chupado (_osea que es fácil, es un lenguaje que usan los españoles_)  
Ikuto: Y para ti mi Amu-koi...  
Amu: Oh no.. _Esto me huele mal._  
Ikuto: Quiero un baile erótico de ti.  
Amu: _Con la boca abierta.. _¿Que?.  
Ikuto: Ya me oíste quiero un baile erótico de ti.  
Amu: _Con la boca abierta todavía. _¿Por que yo?  
Ikuto: Por que eres mi Amu-koi.  
Amu: No soy de tu propiedad y deja de decir me koi  
Ikuto: Amu no seas mala, significa mucho para mí, ya que ni siquiera me dan regalos por mi cumpleaños.  
Amu: P-pero.  
Todos miran a Amu de forma desafiante.  
Amu: _Suspiro. _Por Dios!... Esta bien.. Pero no me toques.  
Ikuto: Okey pero, toma esto...  
Amu: ¿Que es?.  
Ikuto: Es lo que vas a usar para bailar.  
Ikuto saca un top de color azul oscuro bien escotado y pantalones cortos del mismo color, con unos zapatos altos de color negro.  
Amu: _Con la boca abierta al igual que los ojos._ ¿Que enserio quieres que use eso?.  
Amu mira a todos y todos lo miran de una forma amenazante, agarra la ropa y se va a una habitación a cambiarse.  
**En la habitación.**  
Amu: Como se le ocurre a me algo así, esta loco.  
Amu se vistió todo y se miro un rato al espejo.  
Amu: No cabe duda de que Ikuto es un pervertido, pero no me quedo tan corto este short, pero esta muy ajustado y el top hace resaltar demasiado mis pechos, pero después de esto yo mato a Ikuto.  
Amu salió de la habitación y se fue donde estaban los demás.  
**Fuera de la habitación.**  
Amu: hump..  
Ikuto: _Con baba. _ Estoy esperando Amu...  
Amu se acerco a Ikuto, y Utau puso la música. Ikuto se sentó en el sofá y abrió sus piernas.  
Amu se paro entre sus piernas y comenzó con su baile, empezó moviendo sus caderas de forma lenta y sensual, y con las manos iba recorriendo su cuerpo, de una manera muy excitante, con ese acto que hizo Amu se sonrojo. Luego se sentó en las piernas de Ikuto y alzo una pierna en los regazos de Ikuto mientras la otra la bajaba y la subía, mientras con sus manos recorría la cara de Ikuto. Cuando termino el baile su cara estaba mas roja que un tomate, miro hacia donde estaba Kukai y tadase los cuales estaban con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta, estaban en shock. Luego miro la cara de Ikuto, y en ella estaba una sonrisa de triunfo.  
Ikuto: Amu quiero otro regalo.  
Amu: !no! Yaya dijo que solo era uno.  
Ikuto: Awww. Amu uno mas por favor.  
Yaya: Vamos Amu-chin  
Amu: ? uhhh..Bien ¿Que es lo que quieres?.  
Ikuto: Un beso en los labios.  
Amu: _Con la boca abierta. _No!  
Ikuto: Vamos Amu solo es un beso.  
Amu: que no! yo no quiero.  
Ikuto: Pero yo quiero.  
Entonces Ikuto agarra a Amu de su cintura y la atrae hacía su pecho, y sus caras a centímetros de ellos.  
Amu: Suéltame Ikuto... _lucha por salir de su agarre_  
Ikuto: No hasta que me des mi beso.  
Amu: Ikuto! _Grita._  
Ikuto: Amu... _de una manera suplicante._  
Amu: Esta bien, pero uno corto.  
Amu se inclinó y le dio a Ikuto un beso, pero este aprovecho y metió su lengua en la boca de Amu, ella con ese acto de Ikuto se sorprendió, después logro romper el beso.  
Amu: Ikuto! _jadeaba._  
Ikuto: ¿Que? Ese era mi beso por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que quiera con ello.  
Amu: No cuando es con mi boca.  
Ikuto: Uno mas Amu.  
Amu: No. Aléjate de mi.  
Ikuto: No!.  
Amu: No? y ¿por que no?.  
Ikuto: por que te amo Amu.  
Amu: _suspiro.. _Q-que?.  
Ikuto: Te amo.  
Amu: 1,2,3 procesando información. Este yo también te amo Ikuto.  
Todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par especialmente Tadase.  
Ikuto sonrió y beso a Amu estaba muy contento por lo que le dijo Amu, esto realmente era el mejor cumpleaños que ha tenido.  
Ikuto: Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido, en mi cumpleaños.  
Amu: _sonrojada._

...Fin...


End file.
